walk away
by faith3803
Summary: “i love you.” she walked away


6:45 AM

"shit" i said to myself as i looked at my phone. the first day i'm starting a new school and i had already slept through an alarm. cool.

i sat up and dangled my feet off the side of my bed. i rubbed my eyes and sighed knowing i only had 15 minutes to get ready. i got up and went to my dresser after turning on my light. i looked in the mirror and sighed. i was having a rough day already.

my hair was fluffy from going to bed with it freshly washed so i tried to brush it through, which surprisingly helped a little. i picked a plain black t-shirt out of my drawer and a pair of blue skinny jeans. i got my favorite hoodie out because i figured i would get cold, it being the middle of January in new jersey.

i went back over to my bed and reached over to my table and got my glasses. i looked gross in them so then i put in contacts. after answering my texts from all my family members to "have a wonderful first day" i walked upstairs and into the bathroom to brush my teeth. while i was brushing my teeth i took a mirror selfie and captioned it "good and fresh" and put it on my private story, with just my close friends, called "tea time."

when i looked at the time, it was 7:00 and i was supposed to leave now. i had to, not that i cared, skip breakfast. i put a junky pair of high tops on and noted to tell me dad i needed a new pair soon. i put on a coat and walked out of the house.

you usually hear people say "as i walked outside i was blown with the nice cold winter air." yeah well no. i was punched in the face with the whopping 13 degree air.

hello my name is samantha hagens and i'm 16, i go by sam though. i moved from miami, florida up to the middle of nowhere in new jersey. i have never even seen snow until about a week ago when i moved here. my dad and mom divorced so my dad took me here where he grew up. i'm starting school today even though i wanted to do online, my dad convinced me that i should at least try a new school. it's not that i'm antisocial i just know what high schoolers are like and i hate all of them.

i lived out in the country side of my town. when you drove up my hill you came to two driveways about 100 feet away from each other. they both lead to houses that were on the the same flat peace of land but far apart. my dad told me that both houses were built at the same time and the just made a clearing in the forest to build them. so both houses were surrounded by the woods. it was a lot different than living in urban area down in florida.

i reached the end of my driveway where the bus would pick me up. i heard to boys laughing and looked over to see them running in the road and throwing snow. i looked away but then felt something hit my back.

"ETHAN!" i heard one of the boys yell.

"Grayson how the hell is that my fault you threw it!" the other yelled back.

"yeah but you were supposed to get hit." 'grayson' said.

"apologize!" 'ethan' scolded him.

"i'm really sorry uh- hey are you new?" he says with a bright smile.

"it's okay, and yeah my name is sam. i just moved from miami." i said trying to put my hands further in my pocket which is impossible because they only go so far. part of it was because i was fucking freezing the other was because i felt a little awkward talking to him.

"woah. that's super cool." ethan said walking over.

"yeah it is. as you probably heard i'm grayson and this is my brother ethan. what grade are you in?" he asked.

"uh i'm a sophomore." i said quietly watching the breath come out of my mouth.

"oh sick, us too." ethan said.

"cool." was all i said.

"so you've like never seen snow before?" ethan asked making conversation that i was not yet prepared for.

"not until like a week ago when i came." i explained.

"wait." they said at the same time. they looked at each other, "shut up." they said together again, they sighed and rolled their eyes and looked at each other. i couldn't help to laugh a little.

"do you guys do that often?" i asked.

they looked at each other and ethan gave grayson a head nod to make sure they didn't do it again. "not as much as people think but yeah we get the same thoughts sometimes." grayson explained.

"what we were trying to say was, are you with the people that just moved in there?" ethan asked pointing up to my house.

"yeah." i said.

"that's super neat we live just right up that driveway." ethan said smiling.

"oh that's cool." i said quietly looking at my shoes.

"are you okay?" i heard one of them say. i'm not going to lie i'm not sure which one it was because i wasn't looking at them, but i thought it was ethan. when i looked up they both looked concerned though so i just let it go.

"yeah i'm fine." i said with a weak smile. "i'm really cold though, when will the bus be here?" i asked.

they both looked at their phone eager to answer my question. "it was supposed to be here like a long time ago." ethan said.

"well where is it?" i asked with a shiver.

"sometimes they will call for a snow day after everyone is already at their stops, so maybe they did that." grayson explained and then started texting someone.

"wow i didn't know snow days were actually a thing i thought that only happened in cheesy 80's movies." i laughed.

"wow you've never had a snow day?" ethan asked.

"nope. we always had school in the winter, except for christmas break, but in the fall months when you guys are starting school, kids in florida, especially close to the coast, are having days off for hurricanes." i explained.

"that's crazy." he said.

"it's not as bad as you think as long as-" i stopped talking when i realized that my phone was ringing in my pocket. i looked at it and a picture of me and my dad came up. "sorry my dads calling me."

"hey dad." i said.

"hey sam, good news for you, they called off school." he said. i could tell through the phone he was giving his big dorky smile that he gives me when he knows i'm upset and wants to cheer me up.

"awesome." i said as i felt myself smiling.

"okay sweetie i have to get back to work, love you." he said.

"love you too." i said and hung up.

"no school." i said.

"gray you grabbed the key right?" i heard ethan say to grayson.

grayson put his phone in his pocket and looked at ethan like he was crazy. "um no ethan. you said you had it."

"no i said it was in my pants pocket and i asked you to look for it while i got us cereal." ethan said back. i loved how they fought, just how you would expect two teenage boys to fight.

"E that was verbatim to what i said to you this morning." grayson said getting annoyed.

"oh." was all ethan said.

"ethan i swear to god you're twenty minutes older than me but you act like you're ten years younger than me." grayson said running his hands through his hair.

i've known these guys for like ten minutes and i can already tell you what their personalities are like. "wait we have a spare key on the porch somewhere right?" ethan asked.

"no. do you know why?" grayson said almost raising his voice.

"oh yeah because the one that's in the house is the spare one because i lost the one that was ours at the skatepark and yeah." he said shamefully.

"exactly."

"hey guys." i spoke up. they both looked at me as if they had forgotten i was standing there. "do you guys just wanna hang out at my place until your parents get home or something? it's fucking freezing out here so you need somewhere to go." i said.

"thanks sam." grayson said. "this wouldn't happen if someone would keep track of shit." he said passive aggressively.

"okay in ethan's defense, you could have taken it out of your pants pocket or you could keep it in your bag so you don't have to rely on your unorganized brother." i said.

"haha i like her." ethan said pointing towards me as we began walking.

"E, she just called you unorganized." grayson reminded him.

"yeah well i already know that. but she's taking my side." he smiled.

"no i'm not taking either side, you guys are like what 16? you should know where your key to your house is." i laughed.

"she's right." grayson said.

the walk seemed like it took ten years because of how cold it was. "aren't you guys freezing? like how were you playing with snow in bare hands?" i asked as we all got on to my porch that was a little slippery and i unlocked my door.

"well like we've always lived in new jersey so we're used to pretty cold winters." grayson explained as we all took our shoes off by the door.

"oh my god," ethan said looking down. "you guys are shoe twinning." we all laughed and then ethan pulled grayson into him causing grayson to stumble. "do NOT try to steal my twin."

"my bad." i laughed. "you can like set your coats um-" i looked around. "i guess i can put them in my room." i said. i haven't really left the house since i've moved so i didn't really know where we were going to keep stuff. i've always kept stuff in my room.

i held my hands out and then handed me their coats and i walked down to my room and tossed them on my bed. when i went back up to the main floor i saw them still standing by the door. "you guys can like come in and make yourself at home." i said awkwardly with a small laugh.

we all walked to the living room and sat on the couch. i was sitting next to- oh no they took their coats off now i don't know who's who.

"you good sam?" one of them asked waving their hand in front of my face.

"uh yeah it's just." i said.

"you don't know who's who, do you." one of them laughed.

"well i did when you had coats on." i said.

"just guess." the other said.

"uh i'm sitting by grayson. no wait ethan." i said unsure. "yeah you're grayson you're ethan."

"nice job you got it." ethan laughed.

"it was a wild guess." i confessed.

"grayson has lighter hair because i made him bleach it." ethan said laughing at the memory.

"yeah and you also made me shave my eyebrow." gray rolled his eyes.

"yeah i did that too."

"well aren't you gonna make ethan do something?" i asked.

"oh yeah i'll get him back." grayson said.

"yeah right." ethan laughed.

grayson pushed ethan which caused ethan to push him back and then the started to wrestle around and i just let it happen. as the were fighting i stared off into space thinking about what is going on.

on the first day of school i go to my road and meet two kids who i'm able to act like i've known them for a long time. i then let them in my house, and now i'm watching them wrestle in my living room.

"I WIN." grayson yelled as he had ethan pinned.

"if we still wrestled you'd be in a different weight class than me, no shit you won." ethan said pushing him off as they both sat back down.

"by three pounds ethan." grayson said.

"so you guys used to wrestle?" i asked as i brought my feet up on the couch pulling my knees closer to me so i could get comfortable.

"yeah, we used to wrestle and play football, but we uh weren't too happy so we quit and then moved schools." grayson said.

"why?" i asked plainly. "i mean if you don't mind me asking." i added.

"no it's cool. it's kind of a long story but we were just getting bullied and so we moved. we wanted to do online really bad and move out to california but that didn't work out." grayson explained.

"that sucks." i said.

"yeah but we're doing pretty good here. i mean we survived a semester soooo." ethan said.

"yeah." grayson said looking at ethan and smiling.

ethan sighed and whispered, "barely," and looked down.

"well uh." i said looking at my phone. "it's almost eight do you guys want to do anything?" i asked trying to be a good host.

"can i go back to sleep?" ethan asked.

"yes." i said as i stretched out laying down.

i tossed each of them a blanket from the basket by the couch and ethan moved over to the recliner as grayson laid out on the other section of the couch.

"sam this blanket is the best thing i've ever felt." ethan said curling up to it.

"i know it's one of my favorites." i said.

"it's like hugging a cloud."

"ethan you're so dramatic." grayson said.

"fine you just will never get to feel it like i was just about to offer to you." ethan said back.

both grayson and i rolled our eyes at him and laughed.

maybe new jersey wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
